


The Best Parts

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hobbits, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Best Parts

It had been a glorious day. Their first day off since the war, as Pippin had put it. It felt like that: the first day after planting season when nobody needed them. They hadn't been planting, this past year, but that wasn't something the hobbits were likely to mention, not today.

Now Merry and Pippin sat smoking on a balcony looking over at the land before Minas Tirith, night sky stretching over them. They were so ridiculously high that a year before Merry wouldn't have believed such heights existed. He felt exhaustion creeping in, turning into sweet warm heaviness.

"Yes," Pippin said suddenly after a long silence.

"Hm?"

"I liked the riding," he said thoughtfully. "And the dancing. All those tall lasses!" Pippin sighed happily. "But the dinner was definately the best part."

Merry grinned, scooted over, and squeezed Pippin in a hug.

Pippin laughed. "What?"

"I love you."

Merry could feel Pippin's smile against his cheek, and then his arms around him. "You nutty Brandybuck."

They got in a good a few more squeezes before parting, laughing, and maybe crying a bit, but it wasn't something anyone would mention, because who'd want to cry, on such a perfect night?


End file.
